


Playing Message

by MidnightMixer



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I got bitten by the angst bug, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMixer/pseuds/MidnightMixer
Summary: You have: 42 missed messages. Would you like to play- playing messages."Hey Kudou, you okay? I'm still in Tokyo if you wanna... talk about it. Or just, ya know. Sit and have a meal?" A moment of deliberation. "...Kudou..." A sigh. Sad and defeated. "Keep it in mind, 'kay, Kudou?"





	Playing Message

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.

**You have: 42 missed messages. Would you like to play- playing messages.  
**_**"Hey Kudou, you okay? I'm still in Tokyo if you wanna... talk about it. Or just, ya know. Sit and have a meal?"**_ A moment of deliberation. _**"...Kudou..."**_ A sigh. Sad and defeated. _**"Keep it in mind, 'kay, Kudou?"**_

 **Playing message.**    
_**"Shinichi? Why aren't you answering? Detective Takagi said you were back, but... You said when it was over you'd call me. Did- did something happen?"**_

 **Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Hey, me again. Just wanted... to let you know there's no hard feelings, 'kay? Take your time."** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Kudou-kun, this is Inspector Megure. I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about any cases for now. It... Take your time to heal. I can't promise it will get easier, but it will get better eventually. Don't push yourself, okay Kudou-kun?"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Shinichi, what's going on? Call me back!"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Kudou... I'm here for you. Ya know that, right? 'Cuz I am. If you. If you ever need to talk, just say so."** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Kudou this is ridiculous, he was a just a-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Shinichi, what's happening? Are you okay? Why haven't you called?"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Are you ignoring everyone or just me becau-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Shinichi, can you just call me, already?"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"-see, just voicemail, I told-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Oi! Detective geek, what are you playing at? Answer Ran already, you jerk!"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Nee-chan says you haven't called her yet. You doin' okay, Kudou?"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Shinichi-kun... If you need anything we're- I'm here. Ai- kun is still pretending to be mad. I think she's worried about you."**_ A pause. _**"He was a good kid."** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Shinichi- no, fine. If you don't want to call, I can't make you. Have you even come out the house since you've been back?"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Hey, Cool Kid, this is, well, you know who it is..."**_ A long pause. He waits in silence. _ **"I'm so sorry... Take care of yourself, okay?"** _

**Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"... Kudou-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Detective Geek... Shinichi... Did something... no, nevermind."** _

**Playing message.** _ **  
**__**"This. This is Kuroba Chikage-"**_ a broken sob. _ **"He told me about you. In- in great detail, haha..."**_ Her voice broke, again. **** _ **"He didn't speak to me much the last few months, so I don't know how that ended up, but... He loved you. He truly, truly-"**_

 **Message archived. Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Sorry, I went on too long. I would love to meet you in person at some point, I bet he made-"** _

**Message archived. Playing message.** _**  
** _ _**"Kudou, it's been ten days. Nee-chan's... real worried 'bout ya. I am too. Call me?"** _

**Playing message.  
** _**"Shinichi, call me when you get this."** _

**Playing message.  
** _**"Shin-chan. We just heard. I- I. We'll give you space, but if you want us around, just call. We're here for you."** _

**Playing message.  
** _**"Hey, Detective Brat, whatever happened, get over it. Ran's been crying- I'm pretty sure you remember me telling you what would happen if you made my daughter cry?"** _

**Playing message.  
** _**"Kudou, c'mon. Even Kazuha's gettin' worried now. I'm visiting for the weekend, let's have dinner or somethin'. Get you outta-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Are ya ignorin' me now, too? Kudou-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Shinichi it's been weeks, and you won't even open the door, just talk to me-!"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"This is Chikage. I found."**_ A sniff, and a moment later, _ **"I found a note. I sent you some things he wanted you to have, they should arrive the next couple days. We may not know each other, but if you need someone, my shoulder's free to cry on."** _

**Playing message.  
** _**"Shinichi-kun, could you give Ai-kun a chance to talk next time? She wants to apologise."** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"I... I found a ring. I think he-"** _

**Message archived. Playing message.  
** _**"Kudou Shinichi? This is Hakuba Saguru. I. Is he-? It's not true, is it? He's too stubborn to just- he's not-?!"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Shinichi have you even been eating-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Kudou I want to-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Ran's really worried about you... I think I am too-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Shinichi please-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Shin-chan, Ran-chan's called us a few times, please answer her. If not her, then someone. Please, Shin-chan...."** _

**Playing message.  
** _**"Kudou-san. I apologise for my earlier behaviour and- and for... rubbing salt in the wound, so to speak. I didn't realise you and K-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Three weeks, Shinichi! I'm asking Hattori-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Hey, Kudou... Ran's started asking about it. What do you want me to say? I'll try not to say anything, but... She can be more stubborn than you!"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"He wasn't just a thief! ... I know that now. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry! I-! I was scared, okay? He's-was- unpredictable. A criminal. And with ties to Them... I panicked. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"Sorry Kudou, she's just so persistent. I promise I didn't-"** _

**Message deleted. Playing message.  
** _**"He told me. Not the name, but... you loved him, didn't you? He was that guy you mentioned, wasn't he? That you had a crush on. Who asked you out. He... I'm so sorry. I'm-"** _

**Message deleted. No new messages.**

There was a ringing silence. It hadn't really stopped ringing, to be honest. He curled around a monocle and a small velvet box, silently, shoulders shaking. He didn't cry. He sort of wished he could. He'd be angry if he could see Shinichi now, wasting away. But he couldn't. He wasn't here.

What was he supposed to do now? 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me in the comments what you thought happened, or if there was any confusion about who spoke, I know it was rather vague at times. Quick edit: If you didn't get the last paragraph, basically Kaito died, and Shinichi knows he wouldn't want him to be so torn up about it, but, well, still is.


End file.
